


Dance of the Nymphs

by AzureMagician



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consentacles, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nymphs & Dryads, POV Second Person, Tentacle Sex, alraune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/AzureMagician
Summary: You wandered into the forest to find a flower, but you end up meeting new friends too. (May not contain actual dancing.)





	Dance of the Nymphs

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my stories take place in forests. Hmm.

Your search isn’t going well.

 

You wandered into Primrose Forest to find a rare flower for your mentor. She called it the “Seductress Blossom”, a brilliant white flower with pollen that acts as an aphrodisiac. You had never heard of it before, but you weren’t going to argue with her. You grumble as the sun dips behind the trees and the daylight fades away. You take your lantern out of your pack, lighting it with a match.

 

As you continue on the dirt path—you’ve been on it for hours now—your nose detects a saccharine scent. You can’t quite pin down what it smells like, except that it’s sweet and floral. You welcome the change; it will distract you from the monotony of looking for this damn flower, at least.

 

While you walk you feel… warmer… between your thighs. Your sudden arousal confuses you, but you ignore it and keep moving.

 

Are these little white flowers over here the blossom? No, you suppose not.

 

As you search your neediness grows.

 

What about these flowers over here? Wait, they have pink tips, she didn’t mention that.

 

And grows.

 

These might be it! Oh, they’re light blue.

 

And grows.

 

Until it blossoms into a beautiful flower of lust.

 

You dive into the bushes, desperate for privacy even though you’re alone.

 

You put down your pack and lantern and lie against a tree. Your hands are in your clothes, rubbing your eager folds. You stick a few fingers inside, while others coax your clit out of its hood. You slide your digits in and out, your fingers in a frenzy.

 

The flame in your lantern flickers, the small fire casting your shadow onto a nearby tree. You watch as the shade mimics your lewd display; seeing your shadow touch itself turns you on even more. Your hands work harder and faster, and your shadowy counterpart writhes in pleasure.

 

One shadow becomes two.

 

You shout when you realize someone’s next to you. Your head snaps around, and you’re face-to-face with a nymph. Your sudden visitor giggles, her lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

 

The two of you stare into each other’s eyes, both of you silent.

 

She’s gorgeous, as one would expect from her kind. Her skin is a soft green—it seems to glow in the lantern’s light. There is a white flower in her golden hair, flowing and messy in a charming way. Elfin ears poke out of her hair. She is bare, as nymphs tend to be.

 

She locks your lips into a kiss before you can ask her what she’s doing here.

 

The kiss is shocking, but not unwelcome. You close your eyes as she explores your mouth, your tongue dancing with hers. Her taste is as sweet as the scent that wafts through the air. You both moan and gasp, the kiss becoming heated.

 

Her hands are in your clothes now, grasping at your breasts. Yours return the favor by feeling her mound. She gasps into the kiss as your hands play with her clit and entrance. Her fingers move down south so she can toy with your slit too.

 

Your fingers are swift and merciless. She tears herself away from the kiss so she can cry out. You miss her lips against yours. You can feel her enthusiasm through her fingers but her hands are no match.

 

She clamps down on your fingers as she comes. You follow her, your cries intertwined.

 

You bump into the bark behind you. She falls over into the grass. Both of you lie there, exhausted.

 

After a moment of panting, she gets back up. Her laugh is melodious, a joy to your ears. She grabs your hands and lifts you up, taking you with her. You stop her so you can pick up your belongings, then continue along, holding her hand. You’ve forgotten why you were in the forest in the first place, but you’re glad you’re here.

 

You arrive at a clearing. You see two other nymphs, a brunette, and a redhead, sitting next to a giant white bulb. They also have flowers in their hair; you suspect they’re a part of them. The duo notices you and your new friend. They wave at you, motioning you over to where they’re sitting. You can’t help but grin at how joyful they are to have you here.

 

As you approach the bulb opens up, revealing a giant, honey-hued woman inside. Stamina surround her, slithering and curling in the air. The ground shakes as she giggles.

 

The mysterious scent is stronger now, and you begin to feel needy again. The nymph who brought you here clings to you, her hands exploring underneath your garments.

 

It dawns on you that this is the flower you came out here to find.

 

It won’t hurt to stay here a while, will it?

 

You help the blonde nymph in taking off your clothes. You toss them to the side, now as naked as your pals. Their hands are all over you, squeezing and rubbing at whatever they can get a hold of. You fall back onto the cool grass, letting them caress your body.

 

Your golden-haired friend kisses your neck, while her partners use their mouths in other ways. The brunette is at your breasts while the redhead goes for your mound. All three lick and suck, filling you with bliss.

 

As they play with you stamina wrap around your legs and waist. They curl around the nymphs as well. One stamen rubs at your entrance, moving the redhead’s mouth out of the way. She frowns, but her agitation becomes delight once one of the thread-like appendages brushes against her folds too. It dives into you.

 

All of you are a writhing puddle of pleasure as the tentacles invade. Your moans and squeals ring out in the once quiet glade. The girls continue to give you affection even as they’re fucked themselves. The fiery-haired nymph pleases your clit with her tongue, while the brown-haired beauty goes back to squeezing and nibbling on your breasts. The blonde’s lips are back on yours, her passion showing through her kiss.

 

The flower cries, her sighs and gasps louder now. Her thrusts quicken; you feel she is close to release. The nymphs call out as they come. The brunette is first, then the redhead. Only you and the blonde are left.

 

The stamen bursts inside of you, and you both come at once.

 

The four of you wrap your arms around each other, spent. You cradle your blonde partner, while the other two hug each other. The stamina stay inside a bit before slithering out, leaving you empty. The warmth of their bodies lulls you to sleep.

 

* * *

 

You awaken as the dawn light hits your face. The nymphs start to stir as well, their cute yawns delighting your ears.

 

The flower picks you up and kisses you on the cheek. You give her a tired smile; you haven’t had that much fun in a while. She places you back down.

 

Looking down, you see yellow powder (pollen?) flowing down your thighs. Remembering your quest, you grab a bottle from your pack and scoop some of the pollen on your legs into a bottle. Since you can’t take the blossom with you, you hope this will be enough.

 

You grab your clothes off of the ground, putting them back on. The nymphs sigh as they see you leave. The blonde runs over to you, giving you one last kiss. You promise her you will come back. She gives you a teary smile, bidding you farewell.

 

You arrive back at your mentor’s laboratory near dusk.

 

“Greetings!” She turns her attention away from the bubbling brew she was fixated on. “Did you find the Seductress Blossom?”  
  
You nod, handing her the bottle of pollen. She holds it up to inspect it.  
  
“Ah-hah!” She shakes it, the powder shifting around like sand in an hourglass. “I knew you could find her. I take it you experienced its effects first-hand?”  
  
You blush, shielding your eyes with your hands. You do not tell her about last night’s events, but you do confirm it’s an effective aphrodisiac.  
  
“Excellent!” she places the bottle on a shelf along with other ingredients. “I’m sure the pollen will come in handy.”  
  
You ask her why she needed it, anyway.  
  
“Honestly? I don’t need the pollen that much.” She shrugs. “I thought you could use some life experience.”  
  
So she knew how things would end up?!

 

“Well, I came across her before,” she laughs. “ _That_ was a night.”

 

You got some life experience, that’s for sure. You grin. Maybe she can come with you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn’t go overboard on the epithets, whoops.


End file.
